


Daydreaming

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee runs into his lover unexpectedly while out shopping.





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #453: Daydream at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.
> 
> Extended version of the ficlet I posted for the challenge.

Down at the local mall on his day off, doing some essential pre-vacation shopping, Dee stopped dead in his tracks as he came out of a store, his attention caught by a very familiar figure sitting at a table in front of a nearby coffee shop.

Ryo seemed to have completely forgotten the cup of coffee steaming gently on the table in front of him. Head tilted back slightly, one arm resting on his thigh and the other on the tabletop, he was staring dreamily into space, lips curved into a soft smile. It was obvious that his attention was miles away.

Grinning to himself, Dee made a wide detour on Ryo’s blind side in order to slip unseen into the coffee shop; not that he thought Ryo would have noticed him if he’d walked right in front of him, but why take the risk of spoiling the surprise? Besides, it would be more fun this way.

At the counter, he bought himself a coffee and a couple of cinnamon donuts. He’d been planning on stopping for a drink soon anyway, and now was as good a time as any. Shifting all his bags onto one arm in order to leave his hands free, he picked up his mug and plate, and made his way out into the small forecourt area, over to the table where Ryo was sitting.

His lover was gazing sightlessly down into his coffee mug now, stirring the cooling liquid with a spoon, but still with that dreamy, faraway expression on his face. Dee knew only too well how oblivious Ryo could be to his surroundings when his mind was elsewhere, and after quietly setting his coffee and donuts down on the table, slipped into the seat opposite his lover and lowered his bags to the floor.

“So, d’you come here often?” he asked mildly.

The effect on Ryo was dramatic. He shot upright in his seat with a startled squeak, sloshing coffee over the side of his mug, then blinked at his partner in wide-eyed astonishment.

“Dee! What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, by the looks of it; more or less anyway. I was shopping for our vacation, decided to stop for a drink, and there you were, so I thought I’d join ya!” It wasn’t the absolute truth, but it was close enough. “Didn’t think you’d mind me sharin’ your table.”

“Of course I don’t, I just wasn’t expecting to see you today. Didn’t you say you had errands to run?”

“Yep! Payin’ bills, pickin’ up vacation stuff, pretty much just what I’m doin’. How about you? Looked like you were miles away.”

Ryo smiled sheepishly. “I was… sort of daydreaming I suppose.”

Dee gave a snort of laughter. “Yeah, well that was pretty obvious. What were ya daydreamin’ about? Looked like it must be something nice goin’ by the way you were smilin’.”

A tide of pink crept slowly up Ryo’s neck to his face and he hurriedly looked down, busying himself with mopping up the spilled coffee. “You.” It was barely more than a whisper.

“What was that? Didn’t quite hear ya.” Dee leant forward, smirking wickedly. Oh, he’d heard alright; he just wanted Ryo to say it again.

“I said I was daydreaming about you.” Ryo peeped up at Dee from beneath his eyelashes. “Don’t laugh, but I saw a picture in a shop window earlier, of a waterfall flowing into a deep blue pool, and I was imagining us swimming there.” His blush deepened and his gaze dropped to the tabletop again. “Among other things.”

Dee’s grin grew even wider at Ryo’s confession. “You don’t say! Well, maybe we’ll just have to find a pool with a waterfall to play in while we’re away.” He winked at Ryo. “You know me, always ready and willin’ to help you live out your fantasies.”

“Maybe.” Ryo flashed a grin at Dee before ducking his head to hide his blush from passers by. He took a sip of his almost cold coffee and pulled a face. “Yuk!”

“Here, have mine.” Dee pushed his untouched drink across to Ryo, knowing they both liked their coffee the same way. “I’ll go get myself another.”

“Thanks, Dee.” Ryo accepted the drink, picking the mug up and sipping carefully. “Oh, that’s much nicer.”

“You’re welcome. Bought ya a donut too.” He gestured at the plate. “After we have our drinks, I figure we can finish our errands together.”

Leaning back in his seat, Ryo smiled across at Dee. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “I don’t have much more to do.”

“Great! And then when we get back to your place you can tell me all about your daydream, in detail. I wanna know everything!”

Leaving Ryo spluttering into his mug, Dee went off to get another coffee. This looked like being an interesting afternoon.

The End


End file.
